


Misreading His Words

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Crying, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Vampires weren’t a secret in your school, especially the Sakamakis, but seeing his fangs on full display was another thing entirely. A shiver went down your spine, but you kept working. You were always nice to Laito, he wouldn’t hurt you. Right?“Hey,” his voice was carefully neutral, “I have something to ask you.”You prayed it was about cleaning the classroom.Without prompt he continued, “Are you stupid, or just ignoring me?”
Relationships: Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Misreading His Words

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Honestly, I can see Laito going absolutely feral over a darling he actually falls for. I think the realization itself would make him kidnap this poor human who has no idea what’s going on, lol. Maybe someone who had been nice to him, but only because she’s nice to everyone and is too shy to take his flirting seriously because she knows his reputation.

Trigger Warning: Non con, blood, biting, possessive behavior, crying

Today was your job to clean the classroom after school. The roster said you’d be cleaning with Laito, your classmate. You didn’t know much about him, just that he usually kept to himself like his brothers. Whatever, it wasn’t like you really had to talk to him, just do your task and go home. Of course you were always nice to him, but if he didn’t want to talk, that was fine. 

You began your tasks immediately, scrubbing the whiteboard clean and beginning the process of cleaning dust out of the erasers. it was just a beat between clapping the erasers together that you heard it. Clap. Sliding door. Clap. Lock. You turned around to see Laito was standing by the door, hands coyly behind his back. His head was turned down, the edge of his fedora hiding his eyes. You could reach his expression though, the turned corners of his mouth and the slight edges of his fangs. Fangs. 

Vampires weren’t a secret in your school, especially the Sakamakis, but seeing his fangs on full display was another thing entirely. A shiver went down your spine, but you kept working. You were always nice to Laito, he wouldn’t hurt you. Right? 

“Hey,” his voice was carefully neutral, “I have something to ask you.” 

You prayed it was about cleaning the classroom.

Without prompt he continued, “Are you stupid, or just ignoring me?”

You blinked. “W-what?”

That seemed to be the wrong response. His hands, previously hidden, were now in sight with a rope and a knife. “Day after day I make it clear that I like you and you just smile and use those obnoxious manners of yours. What the fuck is wrong with you.” He stepped into the room, swinging the rope slowly, like a noose from a tree. “I can’t take your coy shit anymore. You’re either stupid or ignoring me: so which one is it?”

“I don’t…” He’d barely spoken to you, but you had noticed him watching you from across the room, but you’d assumed that your uniform just needed straightening or something. When he did talk, it was all that playful talk… Oh God, he’d been flirting with you all semester and you’d never even noticed, politely turning him down constantly when you thought you’d simply been turning down a joke. “I’m sorry, I-.”

“I don’t want your apology!” Laito’s coy façade dropped like a hammer. “I’m sick of you ignoring me. You think a pathetic little human like you has the right to ignore me? The right to reject me?”

“Mr. Laito,” you begged, “I didn’t mean-.”

He didn’t let you finish your plea. In one moment to the next Laito was across the room, shoving his tongue into your mouth. There was a coppery taste as it slithered across your own, reaching into the back of your throat. How was his tongue so long? You tried to push him off, but Laito easily grabbed your arms and pinned them to the desk behind you. He pushed into you, nearly pinning your body with his. 

Hot pain exploded in your mouth, making you whimper and Laito finally pulled back, dragging his tongue out slowly. You could see his fangs were bared, red dripping across them and down his tongue and you understood he’d bitten yours. “You taste sweet,” he panted, tongue still lolling out, “I’m going to enjoy having this taste every day.”

You stared at him, terror sinking into your stomach. “Wh-What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” he drove himself between your legs, easily wrapping his hands under your thighs and putting them against his hips, “that I’m going to dump my seed in your little cunt so you my brothers won’t be able to touch you when I bring you home with me. You’ll be my nice new blood bag. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Someone sucking at your throat and fingering your cunt like the whore you are.”

Before you could whimper out a denial, Laito slid his hands under your skirt, tearing your panties to the side and roughly shoving his fingers inside you. You were dry and the insertion burned, but Laito quickly soothed you with a thumb on your clit, muttering in your ear about all the places he was going to leave his mark. You looked away, but that didn’t stop the noise. 

Your body, to your disgust, responded to his touch. Heat started to pool in your core and your tight walls coated themselves with slick, preparing to take in something much larger. Laito seemed pleased that it only took a few pumps his fingers to have your cunt drooling, every insertion of his fingers met with a squelch. He slipped his digits out, immediately making you miss the dull sense of near-fullness you had. “You were made for me,” he purred, licking your slick off his fingers, “and its time I laid my mark.” 

He made quick work of his pants, in one moment to the next unsheathing his cock and filling you with it. He buried himself deep, already at your cervix. You gasped and grabbed onto his jacket, trying to get any sort of grounding as your walls clenched and sucked at his cock. It felt so good and yet it was so uncomfortable. “Take it out,” you begged, “please.” Your core tightened. Were you really going to cum just from him inserting it?

Laito buried his face in the crook of your neck, knocking off his hat in the process. “Its like you were made for me,” he whined, “my perfect little onahole. You’re squeezing me so tight, I know you’re gonna cum.” He pulled back and snapped his hips, driving himself in deeper. “Fuck.” His thrusts came rough and fast, your pussy making sloppy sounds with each demanding thrust. The wet slap of his hips against yours echoed in the classroom and you could do nothing but cling to Laito and wait for him to finish in your twitching hole.

“You’re mine,” he snarled in your ear, “all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” 

Heat exploded inside you, filling your insides until it became unbearable. You did your best to hold them back, but tears slid down your cheeks. Laito didn’t pull out. He clung to you. “I’m taking you home. And then I’ll fulfill every fantasy I have.”


End file.
